


Scintillate

by astronavigatrix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (together that is), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Kayn is a bisexual disaster, Lux kind of likes that about him though, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavigatrix/pseuds/astronavigatrix
Summary: When Lux's mark declares her Soulmate as an Ionian, she's expected to aspire to a political marriage. When Kayn's mark declares his soulmate as a Demacian, he's sent to Ionia and expected to die.Neither of them have ever really been very good at doing what's expected of them.





	1. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to tide over while I work on the next installment of 'A Shadow Thrives Beside the Light'. 
> 
> 5 expectations that didn't turn out as planned—

**I.**  
  
        Lux's soulmark appears not long after her magic does; a dark flame, superimposed over Ionia's symbol burned into the center of her sternum— and immediately her parents begin to plan a political marriage. Her father aspires to have her be what finally brings the island nation to consider an alliance with Demacia against Noxus. Her mother immediately begins fretting over how quickly they can convince Luxanna's soulmate to move back to their kingdom proper. Neither of them ask Lux what she thinks about any of it.  
  
        Kayn's soulmark appears a few days before the marshals make their rounds for unwilling volunteers. One look at the mote of something like light surrounding Demacia's emblem at his hip during the inspection, and he's conscripted without second thought. Even if he can't fight, he's a body worth sacrificing. Anyone that would end up with a Demacian is. He isn't asked what he thinks about the possibility, but he begins to hate it all the same.  
  
  
**II.**  
  
        Lux's parents sign her up for conversational Ionian, intending on giving her Soulmate reason to learn Demacian in order to better blend in. She learns four conversational dialects and to read the shared written language just to spite them. They commend her initiative, but remind her gently of her station and what she means to Demacia. The next time she's alone with her mother, Lux lets the light spill between her fingers, from her mouth, her eyes, and reminds her that she knows just what she means to Demacia. Her mother doesn't bring up her excessive interest in Ionian linguistics again. When the Illuminators catch on to her at last, her ability to pick up languages is part of what makes them decide to designate her a spy.  
  
        The light she weaves over herself to make herself look like a captured Noxian agent is another.  
  
        Kayn's so-called superiors in the Noxian military meet their end to a sickle at their necks in their sleep after Zed finds him, sneaking him through the shadows to the tents in the encampment they'd made after decimating the village they'd left him for dead in. He shows no hesitation, no remorse, and when he is finished, Zed offers him his hand again. Kayn takes it with the intent of never letting his mark decide the outcome of his life ever again.  
  
        The fact that Zed's shadows are the exact opposite of that oppressive light his mark belies helps.  
  
  
**III.**  
  
        Lux is sent into Noxus to gather intelligence, and she sees the pity in the eyes of her comrades as she departs. None of them expect her to make it out either alive or fully intact. She takes great pleasure in returning not only both, but also flush with information about Noxian activity in the mountains and their campaign plans for Ionia. Her superiors are ecstatic, her peers are astonished and Lux is smug— but only until she's given the assignment of heading to the Placidium to discuss her findings with the diplomats willing to hear Demacia out.  
  
        Kayn is sent to Noxian lands to return with a weapon, and he sees the doubt in every face he passes as he leaves. Every face but Zed's. His Master's face is unreadable behind the mask, but his body language is confident; he expects Kayn to return, and swiftly. Kayn has no intention of letting him down. When he returns, he finds Zed approving but wary of the change in him, and it nearly breaks his heart. Rhaast delights in taunting him when he is sent away again, though Kayn is at least glad that this time, leaving Ionia's shores isn't necessary.  
  
  
**IV.**  
  
"You can't hide in the shadows forever."  
  
        Matter-of-fact and pointed, the gently-accented voice lilts up to him from beneath his chosen cover. The leaves surrounding him in the moonlight-drenched courtyard should have hidden him utterly from view. Apparently, that mattered little to the mote of a girl standing beneath him, her clasped hands holding a staff with idle carelessness, her weight shifting backward onto her heels.  
  
"You don't look like one of the guards, either," she adds when he doesn't answer, casually spinning the staff in her hand, around her wrist, and back into her palm. "Maybe Akali can tell me—?"  
  
        He drops into her space faster than he intended, faster than she could have anticipated, but instead of jumping, screaming— instead of showing any sort of surprise, she instead locked her gaze onto the disparity between his left and right arms and pressed into his space with a hand raised to skim over the air in front of his chest.  
  
"This magic... it's—? "  
  
        Whatever she might have inferred next is interrupted by a sudden gasp, a hand going over the center of her chest. Kayn takes a step back, instinctively searching the courtyard around them for signs of aggressors. He's interrupted by a gleam of light from between the girl's clutching fingers, and as the staff falls from her fingers as she reaches out to use him as a support rather than its crystal-topped ends, he sees the light beginning to pulse from beneath the dark fabric of his pants and takes a step back.  
  
"You...?"  
  
"No."  
  
        Kayn's denial is immediate and swift, but it's an easy lie to see through with the way he grits his teeth and presses a hand over his hip. He can't stifle the light any more than he can avoid her wide-eyed stare, and so without hesitation, he shrugs her grip from his arm, steps back into a shadow, and disappears.  
  
  
**V.**  
  
        His silent return is taken as a failure, and though Zed says nothing, Kayn can read the disappointment in him without a word. He takes it in stride, preferring to dwell on that than the revelation the Placidium had afforded him. Part of him is astonished that a Demacian would even be found so far from its petricite walls, but when considering Noxus' growing incursions, perhaps that's not so surprising. At the very least, he can try and delight in the fact that she'd likely been shunned for having a Noxian for a soulmate, even if Kayn himself doesn't consider himself such. He also unwisely presumes that someone who would spend her time at a place like the Placidium wouldn't dare to step outside it. Especially not so far as to find their way to the Order of Shadows.  
  
        Then the door to his room swings shut behind him as he moves toward a window he could have sworn he'd closed, and the air shimmers around an aureate form locking the latches behind itself.  
  
"You've got nerve," he compliments, though insincerely, watching her lean back against the door as if she could really stop him from getting past her. "Not much in the way of brains, but nerve aplenty."  
  
"Oh, I dunno," her voice chides from behind him, and he turns back to he window to see her perched there, a pomegranate staining her slender fingertips blood red as she plucks the seeds from its core without care. "I like to think I'm pretty clever."  
  
        The mark at his hip throbs with her proximity, and though she tries to hide it, he can pinpoint the moment where hers (over her heart? how cliche) begins to bother her as well. Abandoning her snack on the windowsill, she stands, sucking the juice from her fingers in order not to stain her shirt as she undoes the lacing and shows him the bruise-like mar across the center of her chest. Under his gaze, it writhes like the shadow marks he's earned, and he watches her turn her red-cheeked face away.  
  
"I always thought it was fire," she informs him softly. "Someone whose brightness would amplify my light. Imagine my surprise."  
  
        Something about the way she says it piques his interest, and he ventures—  
  
"You don't sound disappointed."  
  
"Oh gosh, of course not! This is fantastic, actually!"  
  
        As luck would have it, she explains, this works far better for her than ending up another diplomatic Demacian token.  
  
"This?"  
  
"You and I, of course!" Her hands close around one of his, one hand's still sticky fingers tacky against his palm. "The brighter the light, the bigger and deeper the shadow it casts," she says with a beaming grin that is underscored by a certain sharp wickedness. "Even if someone sees me coming, they'll never expect _you_!"  
  
        For all that he doesn't quite get what she means, Kayn finds himself unable to deny the magnetic pull of her near-manic smile and gleaming eyes.  
  
"Who **are** you?" He murmurs, bringing her juice-stained hand up to his mouth and flicking his tongue over one tacky fingertip, watching as her overwhelming delight falters in the face of modest embarrassment.  
  
"My name is Luxanna Crownguard," she replies, seeming to steel herself before running that same fingertip over his lower lip. Her smile then is devious. "And I'm a Demacian spy."  
  
        Kayn feels his mouth curl into a wolfish grin at the opportunities she unwittingly represents, an hooks an arm around her waist, tugging her in closer.  
  
"Well, Luxanna Crownguard," he murmurs, shadows writhing over his arm and skimming across hers. "My name is Shieda Kayn, and I just so happen to hate Noxus."  
  
        She pretends to swoon in his arms and breaks out into cheery, musical giggles.  
  
"Well now, you sound like just my type."  
  
"Funny, I didn't think I could say the same but who knew— I think you're growing on me."  
  
"Oh, I'll do more than that, I think," she replies, cheeky and sly, and then turns a sharp gaze to the side of his face affected by Rhaast. "But first— how about you explain this?"  
  
        Kayn almost groans (to Rhaast's cackling delight) but decides to answer her anyway. Who knows, maybe the mage will know a way to subdue the scythe's spirit once and for all.  
  
        (She does not, but in the end Kayn manages that well enough on his own.)


	2. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —and one thing that exceeded expectations.

VI.  
  
  
        Kayn's hair is far softer than it looks. Lux discovers this when he startles her partway off her room's desk chair and she whips an arm out to catch a hand on something only to end up with the end of his braid between her fingers. Not that it stopped her descent— that was his arm hooked under hers, body twisted in a way only someone with his acrobatic tendencies could manage. Lux huffs at him, sullen, and he laughs as he rights her, leaning over her shoulder to peer at the letter she's writing. She watches him scrunch his nose at her penmanship, and realizes belatedly that he's likely only versed in written Ionian.  
  
"The Illuminators demanded a report. Apparently someone let it slip that I'd found my soulmate."  
  
"Heartlight," Kayn corrects offhandedly, and watches as Lux parses the information with a startled blink and then beams in delight at the irony.  
  
"Heartlight," she repeats softly, fingertips tracing a shimmering, opalescent path over the mark at her chest (allowed by the neckline of her current dressing gown) ankles crossing as she rolls the word over in her mind, liking the way it feels on her tongue in the Ionian dialect. "I like it."  
  
"Of course you do, moonbeam," Kayn snorts, and Lux's delicate features alight in pleasure once again, fingertips pressing together in front of her mouth as she peers up at him. It takes him a moment to realize he's spoken the nickname he's been debating for her these past few weeks aloud, though from her expression, Lux doesn't mind in the slightest. "What? It's obvious, isn't it? You're a light mage— of course the word would please you."  
  
"Even so," she chimes, lacing her fingers together and stretching her arms overhead, long legs stretching forward, "it's almost poetic, don't you think?"  
  
"We are not all so easily swayed by coincidence," Kayn replies with a huff, and she rolls her eyes at him, nudging at his shin with stocking-covered toes.  
  
"Oh don't be like that. It's romantic...!"  
  
"I don't really _do_ romance."  
  
        Lux snorts, unladylike, and slides her toes up his leg almost idly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... sneaking up into your lady love's room late in the evening because she has to sign paperwork in triplicate in order to even get you allowed on the grounds otherwise seems pretty romantic to me."  
  
        Kayn's fingers curl around her ankle, dragging her partway out of the chair, and he steps between her knees to loom over her, his larger frame shadowing hers completely.  
  
"Do you really think I do it for you, and not to avoid the trouble it is?"  
  
"Yep," she replies easily, popping the last letter of the word as she twists her leg out of his grip and hooks her foot behind his hip, tugging him closer. "You wouldn't bother to show up at all if it annoyed you that much otherwise."  
  
"...fair enough." He knows better than to pretend she isn't right, because she'll just give him that smug look all evening until he either capitulates or leaves in sheer frustration. "Although," he adds, pressing the heel of a hand down onto the back of the chair, skimming the other up the outside of her thigh. "You're here early. I was going to scare you when you came in."  
  
"I'm sure the kick to the gut would have been well worth it," she sniffs haughtily, as if he isn't faster than her, but leans back with her hands against the edge of the seat, shrugging. "I took an early day. Said I had a lot of work to do," which she technically did, as telling the Illuminators pertinent information without giving them too much to use against her (or him) was difficult. "So now I'm just... enjoying the spare time."  
  
        And trying not to think about the final draft of her report, with which Kayn's touch along her leg is proving a more than suitable help. Pushing herself up with her arms, she locks her ankles together behind his thighs, and Kayn pauses in his perusal of the stack of papers on her desk in order to slide a look to her that would be chilling to most, the mismatched red and blue of his gaze catching her azure one in a stalemate. Lux leans her head toward one of her shoulders, body arched coyly, and it's only then that Kayn seems to understand their position. He, in his usual state of half-dress, Lux in a decidedly unusual state of undress, and no one who would dare bother the Demacian envoy when she was, presumably, so consumed with her work.  
  
        His grip on her thigh tightens, clawed thumb almost teasing a rip along her stocking, and he leans over her more heavily, half-lidded eyes glowing in the shadows his body casts.  
  
"Then... shall I help you make the most of it?"  
  
        Teasing, of course— he doubts she'll agree, given the sort of 'proper' girl she's been raised to be despite how she hates most of it. So of course he's caught off-guard when her thighs squeeze against the outside of his and she tosses her head back a little to stare back at him, her own eyes unusually bright, and responds softly:  
  
"Please do."  
  
        Lux sees his dumbstruck expression and begins to laugh, mouth starting to quirk at the corners, a prelude to her usual bright giggles, only to find them stifled into a noise of surprise against his. Her arms give out in surprise, and only Kayn's arm immediately striking out from the back of the chair to the back of her shoulders saves her from upending herself backwards.  
  
        Kayn kisses as if he's setting out on a conquest, and while Lux takes no issue with that (though she is not someone easily conquered) she kisses him back sweetly, gently. She does it until his advance slows enough that she can slowly slide a hand up over his collarbone and to the side of his neck and let herself pull away. Her breath feels like it's heavy, catching in her throat as she opens her eyes slowly to peer up at him. Everything about him is steady, from his stare to his breathing, save for the very faint rise of color high on his cheeks. Seeing that, she lifts her hand from his neck to his cheek, brushing some of his hair aside with the backs of her fingers, and surges forward to press her mouth to his again. This time hers is the kiss that's intense, bordering on ferocious, her other hand sliding up and around into the back of his hair, fingers knotting into the base of his braid. She gives a tug, hears a faint growl, and then feels herself being lifted up and onto the edge of her desk, hears the rustling of papers being shoved out of the way. She half-turns from the kiss to be sure none of her papers are ruined, and once assured, buries both her hands in his hair and tugs him closer. Kayn resists, and Lux pulls back to ask if something is wrong only to feel his hands skimming the hem of her dressing gown up.  
  
        Heat pools in her cheeks, and she looks away from him with a low murmur of sound as his thumb slides up along the inside of her thigh, earning a low chuckle against the side of her neck that makes her shiver.  
  
"Am I hearing a no?" He asks, softly, and Lux starts a bit, his fingers stopping just shy of revealing her underthings. Biting her lip at the consideration, Lux leans in and drags her teeth over his lower lip, pressing her hips closer to reveal the silky fabric on her own.  
  
"No," she murmurs softly, legs spreading just a little, "you're not."  
  
        Kayn's teeth flash in a sharp smirk of appreciation, thumb slipping beneath the edge of her underthings and brushing them aside. Drawing a slow path from top to bottom, he presses lightly to feel her part beneath his finger on the way up, stopping near the top to play careful attention to her clit. A slow, indulgent tempo builds up as his thumb presses in careful circles, and Lux gasps and tightens her legs around him. Kayn's answering laugh is low and dark, and he leans over her, pressing her shoulders against the wall while his mouth traces over her neck. Lux shudders, her head tipping back against the wall with a light thud, and then whimpers as the speed of his thumb picks up at her suddenly slack body.  
  
"Now, now," he murmurs throatily, voice a velvet purr as he trails his lips up to the shell of her ear. His unoccupied hand takes one of hers from his hair and tugs it down toward his waist. "You really should be more mindful— after all, you're not the only one who wants to enjoy themselves..."  
  
"Oh—!" Lux breathes, letting her hand drag down, exploring the thick fabric with an idle caress until she feels something else straining beneath, something that twitches toward the warmth of her hand as her palm skims over it. "...right," she mutters softly, hesitantly, brow furrowing slightly in concentration as she tries to figure out how to undo what he's wearing with minimal fuss. "Right, I can... manage that..."  
  
        Kayn takes pity on her, and releases her wrist to undo the belts himself, which slide heavily down to his feet and are mindfully stepped out of and nudged beneath her desk.  
  
"You'll forgive me the lack of foresight," he half-laughs, half-sneers as he leans in to pepper her neck and collarbones with kisses that border on bites. "I hardly came here with a tryst in mind."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you this once," Lux responds, fingertips easing slowly beneath the loosely-draping waistband of his pants. "I'm sure you'll be better prepared next time."  
  
        She doesn't give him a chance to react to those last few words, instead letting her neatly-trimmed and painted nails drag down over the front of his lower belly and then curling those slight fingers around the whole of his length. Or at least, she makes a valiant attempt, her hitching breath and escalating pulse giving away the realization that her fingers can't quite reach all the way around. Kayn considers that a good enough rebuttal to her cheek moments earlier, and laughs at the way her fingers turn and squeeze, as if she could manage if she could only get the right angle. In response, he drags his thumb downward again, intending to tease at her entrance, and finds her suddenly and inexplicably almost soaking.  
  
        Although perhaps not quite _inexplicably_.  
  
"Here I thought I was dealing with someone more prudish," he murmurs, despite her proving already that she's certainly more than willing to accept his advances. This is different though; this is more than willing— this is _eager_. "Tell me, is it touching me that's gotten you so... enthusiastic?" Purposefully, he rolls his hips forward, fucking into her slack grip with a low groan. "Or is it how much there is to touch...?"  
  
        The shiver that runs through her body and the faint quivering beneath the press of his thumb are all the answer he really needs. Kayn drags his mouth down past her collarbone, to the coiling, dark mark between her breasts, and drags his tongue along a writhing flicker. Her back arches, pushing her chest forward against his mouth, and he smirks and brings his hand away from her wrist to push the fabric open and down her shoulders, baring her chest to his heated gaze. Rhaast, who tends to fall mostly silent whenever Lux is near, makes the token comment about heart-related violence, and is immediately silenced by Kayn pressing the tip of his thumb into Lux's entrance and relishing in the mewl it produces.  
  
"You know," he begins softly, kissing his way over to a pert, plump breast, teasing the silk down with tongue and teeth before affixing the latter to an already flushed nipple and tugging lightly, "I would have pegged you for the 'candles and romance' type, little moonbeam."  
  
        Lux, at last, seems to come out of her pleasured haze and tightens her grip around him, stroking up to the head of his cock and teasing her clever little fingers there as she fixes a steady if somewhat hazy blue gaze on him.  
  
"Sometimes," she replies, breathless in a way that makes him smirk, even as she tugs at his hair and then pushes his mouth closer to her breast, "you have to be willing to compromise."  
  
"Is that what you call it?" He asks, pressing his thumb a little deeper and watching her eyelids flutter soft, gold-shaded lashes down against her cheeks.  
  
"It's the best I've got at the moment," she admits with a little hum, hips twitching forward. "I'm a little... distracted."  
  
"Only a little?" His thumb withdraws, dragging the moisture back up toward her clit, working a light pressure against it as he aligns two of his fingers instead. "Unacceptable."  
  
        Though he hadn't intended to shove them both in, her body accepts them with such ease that he finds himself in knuckle-deep before he can think twice about it. Feeling her warmth accept him so easily, he glances up at her face, nipping at the side of a breast, and smirks.  
  
"My, my... what have you been playing with that's eased my way so, I wonder...?" He teases, watching her cheeks flush even while she gives him a stubborn pout and then a coy look.  
  
"Be good, and maybe you'll find out."  
  
        The thought that she might let him tease her with whatever it was interested him entirely too much, and he curled his fingers slightly inside her, then began a steady in and out tempo, working his hips against her hand as a reminder. She resumes her careful, steady strokes, though given her position she can't quite reach all of him-- not that he minds, of course, because he'll soon have far better. For the briefest of moments, he wonders if being with her will be different than the (various and varied) people he's been with before. He dismisses it out of turn because the concept of soulmates is something he had always considered simply an affliction, though in this case, one he could say he didn't entirely mind the symptoms of at the moment. The mere idea that the 'bond' they were meant to share could carry over to the physical seemed preposterous. Almost as preposterous as him actually caring about her. He doubts she has any illusions about it either, delight her though it may to tease him about his presumed affection for her. A killer like him has no need for a heart, and a spy like her has no need for a liability— certainly upon that, they can both easily agree. That doesn't mean, however, that their... connection is something they can't enjoy.  
  
        Of course, he also has no illusions that she won't still try and tempt him toward more, but that's a challenge he's looking forward to.  
  
        Lux's hips twitch, her insides gripping tight around his fingers, and he smirks and trails his kisses upward to her mouth once more. He swallows the little whimpers as they come, overwhelming her fine control as her body tenses into a lovely, sinuous arch beneath him. The fluttering clench around his fingers goes straight to his groin, and he knows she can feel him twitch and harden further in her hand as the thought of that sentation around his cock springs immediately, vividly to mind. He stops moving his fingers only because he has no wish to overwhelm her of yet, instead waiting until the little tremors subside before doing anything else with his hand.  
  
        Then he slides a third finger in alongside the rest, and pulls away from her mouth to watch her face as he spreads them inside her.  
  
"K-Kayn, wait...!" She whines softly, and he returns his digits to more neutral position, arching a brow at her sudden hesitance. She surprises him by sticking her tongue out at him and then pushing at his wrist, grumbling: "I don't think that's all really necessary..."  
  
        Kayn's brow arches higher, and he slides his fingers out of her as requested, then tugs her hand away from him, letting the fabric drop down brazenly. Without preamble, he yanks her down so her hips teeter on the edge of the desk, spreading her legs wide. Then he reaches between them with the hand whose fingers are still slick from her, and drops his cock against the flushed mound of her pussy with only the faintest smug tilt to his mouth. Pushing up onto her elbows, he watches Lux understand the breadth of the issue as the tip of his cock drips a bead of pre-cum into the dimple of her bellybutton, and then to his surprise, watches her fingers stroke up and down the length of him almost reverently, tongue peeking out between soft, pink lips. Her eyes slide up to him then, and she leans back on her elbows, spreading her knees wide, her ankles still locked behind his hips.  
  
"Like I said," she murmurs with only a minuscule hint of embarrassment on her flushed face, "I don't think that's necessary."  
  
        He understands then, what it is she wants, and laughs, low and lascivious, against her ear.  
  
"In that case..."  
  
        He shows no hesitation, gives no further preamble; he simply drags his cock back, letting the head fall to part her folds, stopping momentarily at her entrance. He smirks, lowering his hands to spread her open, and then pushes into her in a single, even stroke. He watches her face intently as he does, smoothing his hands back up along her thighs to keep her legs spread wide. Lux's eyelids flutter, her eyes hazy and unfocused, her mouth dropped open in an aborted gasp. Trembling beneath him, her hands find his wrists, clinging to them tightly, then drag up his arms, nails digging into the tops of his shoulders.   
  
        She manages a low, overwhelmed sound that shoots straight to his groin, and then lets those gasping lips curl into a smile that's all slow, sultry satisfaction. Having been waiting on the verdict as to whether there was or was not 'too much of a good thing', Kayn takes the look she offers up at him as confirmation that in this case, there isn't.  
  
        So he moves.  
  
        He doesn't move slowly, or gently, and he doesn't think Lux expects him to; he's proven right by her hands dropping from his shoulders to the edge of the desk, anchoring her in place against the sudden onslaught of his thrusts. Kayn enjoys the soft, clutching warmth of her around him just as much as he thought he would, but he enjoys the debauched sight of her beneath him even more. Because she hardly seems so ladylike when her breasts are bouncing in time with the joining of his hips to hers, and especially not when he can slide a hand back down her thigh and tease her into clenching tighter around him with a few circuits of his thumb. Not when he can see her clenching hotly around him as he slides out and watch her spread easily around him as he slams back in. And with each motion, he can feel himself becoming more and more smug (and not in the slightest disappointed) that this feels no better than it ever had with anyone else, male or female, that he'd ever managed to coax into his bed.  
  
        Then Lux surges up and kisses him, and he nearly tips forward onto her in shock.  
  
        He doesn't know how, and he doesn't know why, but that small bit of contact, like closing a circuit, makes everything almost tangibly brighter, more electric between them. It ends the second she slumps back down to writhe against the desk. Without thinking, Kayn chases her down, curving his back in order to keep thrusting, and catches her mouth once again. This time it's Lux who seems to feel the sensation, and she unclenches one hand from the edge of the desk to bring it up to his face, parting her lips and pressing her tongue into his mouth, seeking. He can feel the moment she finds what she's looking for because he finds it too, that feeling like he is once again complete, everything intensifying around him. His hands slide up from her thighs to her hips, spanning up toward the arch of her back and angling her so he's thrusting deeper still than he had been before. Lux cups one hand against his cheek and coils the other in his hair, and wraps her legs around him as if she means to bring him even closer. His pace, previously steady and even, falters for a moment as her tongue strokes against his, sparking lightning down his spine and out to his limbs, picks up to the point where the desk begins rocking against the wall, though it's muted by his focus on Lux's ever increasing whimpers. The noise, however, draws Lux from her lust-hazed state, and she presses herself close so that he can't withdraw, cooing 'bed' against his lips before returning to kissing him as if it's the only way she can draw breath. Kayn complies if only for the sake of resumed friction, enjoying the way she still bounces on him as he hefts her up and carries her toward the bed.  
  
        He can see why she prefers it when they arrive- it's a platform into which the mattress itself is set, meaning that there's nothing to knock into or against. Kayn ignores the steps to the top and simply steps up onto the platform, taking a moment to bounce her quickly on his cock when he's done before dropping to his knees atop her sheets. The soft mats set out around the platform give him plenty of traction to plant his still-booted feet, and he leans forward to drop Lux onto her shoulders, mouths still connected, and then raises her hips to slam into her once again. The only noises now are the rustles of displaced sheets, the faint groan of the mattress, and her soft, breathless noises of pleasure, which he swallows and answers with a low, brief growl— nearly a snarl— of his own. He wants her to be louder, wants to be louder himself, in fact, but he knows better than to think someone wouldn't burst in if they heard sudden shouts from a diplomat's chambers. He whispers it to her instead, dragging his mouth from hers to nip at her throat and enjoy how she bares it to him without hesitation, a growl against her skin about how one day he'll make her scream. It makes her squeeze around him in a frankly delectable show of desire, and he laughs against her skin and makes sure to leave a mark before making his way back to her mouth  
  
"Kayn," Lux breathes before he can kiss her again, the light in her eyes glimmering through the misty haze coating her eyes, " _harder_."  
  
        He blinks, surprised, then favors her with his most wicked smirk as he tightens his grip on her hips, arching her back despite the angle he's got her tilted up at. Without remorse, he pounds into her as soon as he's got her where he wants her, enjoying thoroughly the ragged gasp and ensuing muted scream Lux gives in response. One of his hands slips around as he's perfectly capable of keeping her smaller frame in place with one hand, and gives her ass a quick, sharp smack and follows it by immediately bringing two fingers to tease and roll her clit between them. Watching her arch and tremble at the sensation only spurs him on harder, faster, until she reaches up to yank him toward her, biting at his mouth before taking his lips once again. Kayn stifles a shout into her mouth as she does the same with a sharp little shriek; her, trembling in his arms as if she's been hit by lightning, him, dropping his head against her shoulder as if his strings have been cut. Despite going slack, his hips still work to move inside her, fucking through the trembling in her limbs until she whines, arches, and trembles in his arms again.  
  
        Only then does he pound himself as deep inside her as he can get, and she feels the warmth spill against her insides, her toes curling at the sensation. When he pulls out it's with her body hesitant to let him go, and he watches as she twitches, his cum trailing out of her in faint pulses along with the shivers still wracking her small frame. Once again he lets his cock rest against her, rutting idly against her clit as Lux whines and falls slack against the sheets, tapping a heel against his back to get him to stop. He does so after another moment of feeling her thighs tremble around him, slowing to a halt as he turns his head to nip his way up to her mouth. Her kiss is slow and languid, and only immense self-satisfaction keeps him from turning it ravenous again, feeling her fingers lift to begin sifting through his hair gently.  
  
"So that was..." Lux trails off, her usual seemingly endless vocabulary for once profoundly lacking.  
  
"Unexpected?"  
  
"Unprecedented."  
  
"Unquantifiable."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one," Lux murmurs with a soft laugh in her tone, trailing into a soft moan as she stretches beneath him. "Give me another kiss before I have to get up and get in the bath."  
  
"I know," he replies easily and, kicking of his boots, slides his arms around her frame and scoops her against him, stretching easily even with her in his arms. "Which way is it?"  
  
"End of the hall, and you are _not_ coming with me."  
  
        Ten minutes later, Lux finishes filling up the bath with hot water and Kayn slinks from her shadow to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. Lux, without missing a beat, ducks from beneath his arms and gives him a push right into the over-large square tub, finishing sliding out of her robe before reaching to begin undoing his braid when he sits up and glares.  
  
"Oh don't pout; you wanted to join me, remember?"  
  
"That I did," Kayn agrees, remarkably placating, only to whip a hand out and yank her in with him, stockings and all. "But I think we had different definitions of the word in mind."  
  
        Lux opens her mouth to protest, but his tongue curls against hers in a way that makes her knees feel weak, and she simply moans against him instead. She'll certainly be sore come morning but considering how straightforward Kayn is acting (for once) she doesn't think she can be blamed for taking advantage.  
  
        Besides, maybe now the Kinkou would learn better than to monitor her free time activities so closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see y'all reading and not leaving kudos cause the smut wasn't up yet--
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


End file.
